Akemashite omedetou
by Shea279
Summary: When the New Year comes around, Koenma finally gives us some downtime...but, as soon as we think we can relax... new year's one-shot, and slight KuramaxOC Rated as it is because i wasn't sure what to rate it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. All i own is the OC's...as usual. **  
__

* * *

_**Akemashite omedetou**_

"Hey Shea, you mind handing me that pail of Rice?" Bruno asked, putting down and arm full of seaweed. I was at the time, busy forming rice balls over a cutting board on our kitchen counter. I paused for a moment, my hands resting on the halfway rounded ball of rice, then turned to Bruno, letting out a deep sigh of annoyance.

"Weren't you supposed to boil the seaweed?" Bruno shrugged.

"Well...yeah, but that's so boring!" Shaking my head, I returned to rounding the rice in my hands. It was a little after the dark tournament, where I had teamed up with my fellow spirit detectives, Kurama,Kuwabara,Hiei,and the leader of t our team of five, Yusuke. and now, Koenma, who had recruited the five of us, had given us a much needed break after a full few weeks of fearing for our lives. Kuwabara was spending new years eve at home with his sister Shizuru. Yusuke described his new years eve as a night of 'relaxation and goblin city' which, was a very popular video game that came out last year. I always play it with Bruno during our summer vacation from school. but anyway, only Enma knows where Hiei is or what he's planning, i offered to spend new year's with him, but all he did was "Hn." me and disappear into he city somewhere. And Kurama is going to spend new years eve with his mother Shiori, though my mom will probably end up inviting him to our party anyway. We have the party every year, close family and friends of my mom normally come, and since Shiori is one of those close friends, i suppose she'll be coming too. I set the rice ball i had just finished molding down and turned my attention to Bruno, who had managed to spill an entire bucket of seaweed onto the floor while i was lost in my thoughts. I opened my mouth to comment when he intercepted it.

"Yeah, Yeah,I know 'Bruno you moron! clean that up and go buy more seaweed!' I'm going, I'm going.." I blinked before regaining my ability to speak.

"I didn't know I was that predictable." Bruno stopped at the door, he didn't turn around, but he answered me.

"Trust me, I may have heard that one or twice before." I rolled my eyes, then went to pick up some more rice from the pail. I wasn't going to bother to tell him he could just wash the seaweed. I heard the door shut behind me and went back to forming the rice in my hands again. Once i finished with that rice ball, i heard my cell phone ringing in my pocket, playing the ring tone which i absolutely hated...which is why Yusuke set it to ring whenever he called

"Damn..who could possibly be calling me?" I said sarcastically, washing my hands of the sticky rice and reaching into my pocket to dig out the phone that was probably somewhere deep in it. When I finally found it, it open .

"**Relax mom1I'll finish it _later_**!" Was the first thing i heard Yusuke shout once i did.

"Uh...Hi?" Yusuke must have almost dropped something when i answered, because i heard something like an effort to catch something.

"Oh, hey Shea, listen, looks like we aren't getting that break we were promised. I paused for a second before groaning as a delayed reaction.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Yusuke sighed.  
"Fraid' Breath said that our next case is a really important one or something." I slapped my forehead.

"Okay...so where are we all meeting then?" I questioned.

"...Just meet us on the bridge over the highway okay?"I cursed Koenma under my breath.

"Yeah, what time?"

"..how does soon as possible sound to you?" I mulled that smart comment over a minute.

"Crappy...listen, I'll get over there in a few minutes, okay?" Yusuke laughed.  
"Fine, and i know you don't want to waste your me, neither do I., in fact, I was about ready to sit down and enjoy my game."

"...yeah yeah. I'll see you when I get there."

"Later." The phone clicked and I slapped it closed, placing it back in my pocket. Damn Koenma and his 'important cases'. Grabbing my coat, I started for the door., then stopped. I bet that my mom and Bruno will probably wonder why i abandoned making rice balls for the party tonight..Spying a napkin on the table, i grabbed a pen from the pen holder on the counter and scribbled something down quickly, telling them Yusuke asked me to go to the store with him and I'd be back later. Lame excuse, yes, but i can't tell them, well, at least my mom, that I was going to spirit world for another big case, probably involving a rouge demon or something. I knew Bruno would get the with that, I headed off to the bridge above the highway, where i would meet my other teammates.

"Hey, Shea! Haven't seen you in...two days!" Kuwabara joked, slapping me on the back once I arrived.  
"Well, you could have called me you know." Kuwabara chuckled before returning to where he was standing before. I looked around. Only Kuwabara and Kurama were present.

"Um...wasn't Yusuke the one that called us here?" Kurama answered that for me.

"He isn't here yet. He said his mother wanted him to do something for her, so he'll be a minute or two late." I sighed.

"Wonderful...and where's Hiei?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"The runt is already in Spirit world, Koenma already tracked him down."

"Heh, Impressive. So...i wonder what this case is about..."

"Yusuke didn't learn to much about about it, all he was told was to come to Spirit world for the case briefing." I stared at Kurama.

"Well then, that doesn't help us much, does it?" He shook his head.

"Hey look, it's Urameshi!" Kuwabara said once things got quiet.

"You know, there are more ways to break the silence- oh, so it is!" I stated once i realized Kuwabara was correct, and Yusuke was running toward us at his top speed...well, fast as he couls run without scaring regular humans.

"Hey...guys" Yusuke panted once he stopped.

"I actually expected you to be here first, Yusuke." I joked.

"Well, Sorry pal, but my mom made me do something for her."

"Since when do you-" Kurama discontinued our argument.

"I think we should be on our way to Spirit world now." I looked from Kurama back to Yusuke, and then nodded.

"Fine." There was a portal to Spirit world waiting for us in the park. And when we got there, our pint-sized boss was already waiting for us, along with our pint- sized teammate, Hiei. I know...that was mean. I couldn't help it though. It was to good to refuse. ahem...

"We have some big problems!" he exclaimed once we were all together.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Are you familiar with the Americans dropping a ball on new year's eve?" Koenma asked. Kuwabara and Yusuke shook their , I knew what it was.

"You mean the ball drop."

"I could think a few jokes for that-"

"Yusuke!" Kurama turned to me.

"How do you know about that?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"I went to an American relatives. I spent new years eve there one year." Koenma continued.

"Yes, well, we do something similar here in Spirit world. But yesterday, one of the prisoners managed to steal the new years ball, and we don't know where they are."

"So...what's so important about a party decoration?" Yusuke asked. Koenma looked at Yusuke, and jumped up on his desk.  
"Because you moron, that ball starts of the new year, and without it human world will be stuck in 2003!" Pausing, I tried to think this over.

"...wait...stuck in 2003? So...there won't be any 2004?" Koenma nodded."Yes, time will freeze...if you don't get that ball back by 11:59pm in human world, there won't be a next year...it will be December 31st, 2003 forever."

"But then that means..." Kurama started and i only saw Koenma nod. I looked up at Kurama.

"Kurama, what does it mean?" I whispered, but i guess it wasn't soft enough.

"It means Shea," Koenma continued, making me step forward. "That no one can die, Half of the world will be stuck in darkness, and half in the sunlight." Yusuke thought this over a second.

"So what you're saying is, half our lovely little world will eventually freeze, and half of it will burn?"

"Yes, the planets will eventually be knocked off balance. however, half of the world won't freeze, and half of it won't burn. earth will eventually move towards the sun, or towards Pluto, since things will be knocked off balance-"

"So...we can either freeze and die, or burn and die. But..we won't die until that happens?" I stated.  
"Well, to put it simply, yes, and that could take a millennium." Koenma agreed.

"Great, so, where are we supposed to find this ball?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei shut his eyes.

"Hn. You think Spirit world would know?" This made Koenma fall forward. Yusuke agreed with Hiei.

"Yeah, when will you guys learn to be on top of this crap?" Kuwabara and I exchanged glances.

"Guys...calm down, we can find it..I mean, if we don't..." My voice trailed.

"I still need time to live my life as a man." Kuwabara finished. I shrugged.

"Not what i was thinking but...okay."

"I'm Sending Botan with does have the demon compass, and the demon's-the one who escaped, DNA." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, that makes things freaking easier! and here you've been building us up and you're telling me all we have to do is use the freaking compass?!"

"well...yes... but don't forget you have to actually capture the demon."

"Well, I Think human world being destroyed, and our families...uh...dying, is a good motive." Hiei scoffed coldly.

"I have no attachments to your world." I laughed.

"Yeah...well I bet you that's a lie." Kurama laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to fight with him, hm?" he asked.

"Right, cause when you two fight, it can go on for a good ten minutes, we don't have that kind of time." Yusuke finished. So, instead of continuing my argument with Hiei, we went out to wait for Botan. When she finally arrived, she held up the watch shaped demon compass.

"Is anyone ready to hunt this demon down?!" She questioned cheerfully. Suddenly, I remembered the conversation i had with my cousin the night before.

_"So_ _your telling me, all that you guys do in Japan on new years , is watch the sunset or go to some temple?" I shrugged, she adjusted her web cam while I spoke.  
_

_"Well, Lulu, yes, call us weird, but that's what we do." Lulu threw her hands up.  
_

_"Well, lemme tell you something about an American new year Shia." I faked interest for a moment.  
"Do tell, Dear."  
_

_"Well, in the USA-" she started, quite dramatically I might add. "At midnight, we drink Champagne, and Apple Cider or whatever for the younger kids. We throw our hands up to scream happy new year!"  
_

_"...we do that too.."  
"And as you've seen, that ball drops in new york city."  
_

_"Yes i know"  
_

_"and after all of that, you kiss the one you love, let them know it's gonna be the greatest year of your lives!"  
_

_"what if it won't be?" Lulu scoffed.  
_

_"Pfft, that isn't the question! Look, is there some guy your in love with?" I blushed, and Lulu Knew right way she caught me.  
_

_"Okay, well, if you do, then show your man a new tradition girl!" I rolled my eyes.  
_

_"can we not call him my man?"  
_

_"What, you probably call them something more respectful, am I right?"  
_

_"Whatever, anyway, I've only even kissed this guy once." I said.  
_

_"So, do it again. and if you don't, I'll fly to Japan and make you do so January 1st!"  
_

_"..Okay fine."  
_

_"Can i trust you?"  
_

_"yes."  
_Well, if we didn't save the new year, it looks like i wouldn't be doing that.

"Shea..Hey!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yusuke..

"Damn i thought we lost you for a sec, let's go!" I nodded.

"Oh..Okay." Botan grabbed my arm, pulling me to the front of the group with her.

"Wouldn't want to lose you now." She i could really do at that second was give her a nod of agreement. So, we ended up back in Human world. The compass had led us to the woods out of town.

"Can you sniff them out...at all, you know,Kurama...Shea...one of you with the super sense of smell?" Kuwabara asked. I started sniffing the air.

"Er..all I can smell is pine." I said.

"Freaking outdoors.." Yusuke commented. Kurama however, had a different answer than i did.

"Whoever it was...they went to the east." I stuck my tongue out at Kurama.

"Know it all." He chuckled, and started walking eastward with the others.

"Jerk." I followed after, not wanting to get jumped or anything.

"Hey guys, up ahead!" Kuwabara alerted us after a while of walking. Sitting in the middle of the forest, was a light orange ball, quite large, and it probably weighed a ton.

"Gosh, that's a tacky color-"

"It's the one from Spirit world!" Botan said quickly, running over to it.

" Wait that isn't very wise!" Botan stopped before she got to it, turning to Kurama.

"The Fox is right." Hiei said." the demon didn't make us follow it all this way just to hand us what we are after." Botan stepped back until she was next to me. Yusuke held up his finger in his trademark gun fashion.

"well, if the bastard won't come out, maybe i'll have to force him out." I sighed.

"Yusuke, haven't you caused enough damage to the enviorment already?" he shook his head.

"Of course i haven't." We heard the bushes rustling, and we went on the offensive.

"So you've managed to find me..." I backed up against Yusuke, which was our way of watching our backs, though it didn't do much good, we just thought it helped in some way. I soon found myself with the feeling of my skin getting slit and warm blood running down my arm.

"Shea, you've been hit!" Botan shouted from her spot in the middle of us all.

"Thanks Botan!..." I looked at my arm, which was covered in my blood. the guy didn't hit me too bad, but he managed to get one of my veins. Hiei drew his Sword, pausing for a minute before throwing it. Though it seemed like he had lost his mind at that moment, he had actually just made this a lot easier.

"Gah!...how did you?-" Hiei shrugged.

"I had your foul scent the minute we stepped into this clearing, i just needed the right location to strike you." The demon exposed himself, appearing as a lizard demon, looking about C rank.

"Rosewhip!" Kurama had managed to subdue the demon with his rosewhip, but left the final blow for Yusuke, which stepped up to the demon so he was at his feet.

"So, want to trap us in 2003 huh? let me tell you that's not going to happen." He aimed his Spirit gun and fired, killing the demon...and a tree.

"That wasn't even worth the time! me and Shea didn't get to do anything!" Kuwabara whined.  
"Oh hush...we'll do something next time." I responded, still holding my bloody arm. Botan came over and inspected it.

""Don't worry dear, i can have that fixed for you in no time flat."

"Thanks." It took Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama to carry the ball back into Spirit world. Koenma was anxiously awaiting out return.

"There you are!" Yusuke threw his hands up in fake surrender.

"Well excuse us if tracking down the freaking demon was more work than taking him out!" Koenma ignored him, calling a few of the ogre's to put the ball in it's place right away.

"Crap! Guys it's 11:00, we have time to get home if we can hightail it!" I shouted after looking at the time on my phone. So, Kuwabara went home to his sister, Yusuke to his mother and video games, Hiei to who knows where, and Kurama and I, we went to my house to spend the rest of the party with our mothers and well, my family.

"Honey, where have you been?" my mother asked once she saw me come through the door. Shiori wondered the same thing about Kurama.

"Oh, well, i went to the store with my friend Yusuke, but then I got a call from my friend, he needed me to help with something...and then me and Yusuke met Shuichi on the way there...so we all went." I lied.

"Well...okay...are you going to the temple tonight? Most of us are going out to the cliffs after twelve, so we can talk, and wait for the first sunrise. I turned to Kurama, who just gave me a nod.

"Shuichi and I are going to go to the Temple, we'll find you guys at the cliffs later okay?" My mother nodded.

"Alright honey, enjoy yourselves, and happy new year." she hugged me tightly before she let me go on my way.

"So Kurama, we managed to save the world from being stuck in 2003...and we will have an 04!" I said proudly

"Yes." He answered.

"Are...you okay?" you haven't said much since we got back, if you're tired, we could just go back home, the temple is still a little while away." He shook his head.

"No, I'm okay, I'm just glad the world didn't become frozen in time...and my mother is going to be safe."

"...see, that's what i like about you, you care so much about your mother, not many guys admit that too openly these days..." Sooner or later, we made it to the temple. it was about 11:56.

"Well, here we are then..." I said akwardly..

"Mhm...and with only four minutes left." I sighed, and grabbed his hand, trying to think of what I was going to say.

"Listen...Kurama...I've never been the best at explaining my feelings to people because honestly..I don't like people." He blinked, looking very confused. It's seriously like trying to confess something he already knows all over again, I sat there in silence for another two mintues in silence, still holding his hand and trying to think of what to was only thirty-five seconds left of 2003 before i finally said something else.

"But you...changed my view of people and..." I heard the clock Strike twelve, the temple was ringing and resounding the bells that chimed in 2004. I leaned up and kissed Kurama gently, not letting it linger, but having it long enough so that he knew what i was trying to say before.

"Kurama...Akemashite omedetou.." He in turn, smiled at me.

"Akemashite omedetou, Shea." I let go of his hands Knelting down to pray..my first prayer of the new year.

_...all i want...from this year...is to learn more about all my friends....and face any new challanges that come our way. That's all...._  
**  
A/N: Okay well, My First writing of the new year, and i'm happy with it...sure, the ending could have been a bit better but hey, it's two in the morning and i just finished it now... anyway, happy new year everyone!...and i dunno why i used 2003 and 2004 it just seemed to have....more logic somehow.  
Akemashite omedetou- means 'Happy new year'**


End file.
